Master, i am yours
by Kanaxmochi
Summary: Naruto, a usually good behaved slave for his master Sasuke Uchiha. Here in this world naruto goes to school with a vibrator in his butt, sasuke stalks Naruto, and something about a little orange collar... M-rated yaoi :3 don't like dom't read please


**Master, I am yours**  
_Naruto- 14_  
_Sasuke- 20_

**naruto does not belong to me, i just use the charcters to make yummy yaoi :3**

Natuto woke up with a light groan. It was Monday so that meant he had to go to school. He got out of bed and stretched. _"Mmm..."_

He turned around and made the bed. His master wasn't there. 'He must be downstairs' Naruto put on a small orange collar that his master gave him. To anyone else, the collar may seem kinky or sad but to Naruto he felt very loved once he got it. And every day he would wear it, feeling happy.  
_"Master?..."_

Naruto looked around and went into the hallway. He saw a maid and went to her _"mrs? Can you tell me where my master is?"_ The maid shook her head and continued to clean. Naruto frowned and headed to the large kitchen. _"Master?!..."_

Naruto heard no response. 'D-did he abandon me?!' Naruto started to cry and ran blindly up the stairs. He was almost to his room when he ran into someone._ "Naruto..."_ The blond looked up at the man who had the powerful voice. He gasp and fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the mans leg._ "M-master!"_

The man looked a bit ticked _"Naruto, you know I hate it when you do that"_

he pulled the small boy up and wrapped his arms around Naruto. _"Both falling to my feet and using the name master when were not in our bedroom, call me by my real name"_ naruto looked up with his tears gone _"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama"_

Sasuke gave him a small smirk _"oh Naruto, your not properly dressed yet"_ Naruto shifted around_ "I'm sorry, I didn't get ready because I couldn't find you..."_

The uke looked down _"well, then I'll dress you"_ Naruto looked up happily_ "r-really?"_ Sasuke gave him a nod_ "come now, to our room"_ Sasuke led Naruto the their bedroom and he got out the school uniform. Then he went to a drawer and pulled a small box from it. Naruto looked over curiously_ "oh master..."_ Naruto looked away blushing because he knew what was in the small box._ "It's so you don't fall asleep in class"_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and began undressing him. _"Naruto, get on your hands and knees on the bed"_ Naruto blushed harder and did what he was told. Sasuke moved behind him and opened the box. In there was a bottle of lube, and many types of vibrators. Sasuke chose a fairly big one that would fit Naruto's ass nicely. He put some lube on the toy and on his fingers. He traced Naruto's hole and slipped one in._ "A-ah S-Sasuke"_

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed his face against the bed. Sasuke pushed in his other fingers and was now slowly and teasingly moving them in and out. Naruto mewled. Sasuke was doing such a nice job to his ass. _"Are you ready Naruto?"_

The blond did his best to nod and Sasuke grabbed the vibrator. He started to push it in and Naruto shuddered. He pushed his ass towards Sasuke trying to get more of the toy. Sasuke clicked his tongue. _"Naruto, you know not to do that. You want it that badly though?"_

The raven roughly pushed the toy into Naruto's small hole and the uke screamed. Half in pain and half in pleasure. Sasuke smirked and moved it around. It took a bit but Sasuke finally found the spot where Naruto gave a big moan. _"A-ah m-master!"_

Naruto felt filled but not filled enough. He wanted Sasuke in him, but that wish was not going to be granted._ "Naruto stand up"_

the raven moved back and picked up Naruto's clothes. Naruto weakly got off the bed and faced Sasuke with lust filled eyes. Sasuke helped him put on the school clothes and looked Naruto over. His eyes were still a bit lust filled but that will pass._ "Now Naruto, have a good day at school"_ he kissed Naruto softly and the blond headed to the car that drove him to school.

Naruto had a slightly hard time walking to the car then walking to the school but he got over it. The bell rang and Naruto went into class and sat in the back corner. He didn't have and friends because last time he had a friend, his master got really mad and jealous. Naruto looked around when the door opened. In walked Sasuke, Naruto wasn't that suprised. Sasuke always seemed to find his way in. The raven told the teacher that he was here to watch and record the class.

The teacher nodded and began to teach. Sasuke sat in the back but still a bit away from Naruto. The blond was trying to write notes and pay attention but the activities from last got him super tired. He started to drift off and Sasuke noticed. The man did a small smirk and pulled the small remote out of his pocket. He sat the vibrator to a small buzz and Naruto instantly sat up and almost let out a small yelp. Naruto turned around sharply and gave Sasuke a small glare but his face changed when Sasuke put the vibrator to high. Naruto fell faced forward onto his desk and he bit his arm. It was very difficult to keep his moans in. Naruto's erection grew big and Sasuke could see it from where he was sitting. Sasuke crossed his legs feeling his own cock grow hard.

Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye and lifted his head. He turned to Sasuke and smirked. Naruto's head was getting full of very very dirty ideas. Sasuke gave a small frown 'what is he thinking abo-' he thoughts suddenly stopped when Naruto stuck out a wet pink tongue. The teasing uke slowly licked his plump lips and gave Sasuke a lust filled gaze. Sasuke almost fell out of his seat.

_"that little..."_


End file.
